This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electronic devices have been increasingly used in daily life of people, and functions of the electronic device are also evolving to become more intelligent, along with the development of communication technologies.
In order to reduce the complexity of operations of the electronic device being used, the existing electronic device is also evolving to become more automated, to simplify user operations and improve the user experience.